Talk:Raven Branwen/@comment-27082610-20180103001047/@comment-34633327-20180107024817
Counter Counterpoint: 1) Considering who Tai is, I doubt he would murder anyone willingly. But this goes in hand with one of the reasons I didn't (Check the Spoiler Thread for my current feelings) like her: Why didn't she leave when she first found out she was pregnant then? If the risk was Taiyang coming for Yang, why not leave before Yang was even born? What reason did she have to stay? To graduate? She didn't need to, she just wanted to know how to kill huntsmen. Plus, the tribe isn't as easily found as one might think. The very concern Qrow had about waiting for the Council to authorize the raid was that if left alone for too long, the Tribe could either be found by Salem, or it could scatter to the wind. They don't seem to stay in the same area for too long, and even if Qrow is a former member, Raven should be able to anticipate what Qrow would think. 2) Yes, death is a thing, a thing that Raven has a skewed perception on. Remember what she told Qrow? '''Raven: '''The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules. So any family member that died in combat or was killed by a Grimm I don't think would elicite much sympathy from her, they'd be seen as too weak by her. Old age and sickness, yes, that could elicit a response from her, but not to the extent that she'd abandon the one she gave birth too, unless she had no connection to said person whatsoever. Also, we can't take too much stock in Raven saying the tribe "raised" her, since her idea of "raising" is letting people fend for themselves so they can grow stronger on their own. Using that idea, it gives the impression that, yes, the tribe took the Twins in, but they didn't do much else aside from give them a home. 4) Except, she was watching them for quite some time in her bird form, and could have tried to maintain a bond with them if she so desired. Here's a question for you: Why didn't she at least talk to Yang? She could still lead the tribe while maintaining a connection to Yang, seeing as her portals let her warp too and fro the tribe and those she has bonds with. To make Yang stronger? Yeah, abandonment issues sure made her stronger there, if anything it made Yang weaker by damaging her psyche. Staying away from Tai? My mother and father hated each other and lived apart, and yet they at least had the decency to try and not let that affect me. So why didn't Raven come and visit Yang? That in turn connects to another of my grievances involving Raven: Why did she even have Yang then? For what reason did she have Yang if she wasn't planning on taking her, planning on staying, or even in love with Tai? Again, was she drunk? And why did she stay for 9 months gestating a baby with Tai? Why didn't she leave after first finding out she was pregnant and before Tai found out? That would solve the issues in 1), and let her raise Yang. And in regards to Qrow, he didn't abandon her. He ditched the tribe. From the one on screen conversation between them before the Battle for Haven, Qrow has tried to convince her to come back with him, meaning he does care about her, or at least, he did. And while I question the legitimacy of her desire to kill Qrow, the fact she is the one who fought him leads me to wonder how much of the desire is genuine or not, consider she could have easily knocked him back and grabbed Vernal so they could go to the vault. And yes, I am aware bloodrelations don't make one the center of ones world, but considering she and Qrow grew up together for more than half their lives, and that she gave birth to Yang, she should have bonds with them that are not easily broken. To uphold a duty is an admirable trait, but not when said trait supercedes all other commitments. There were ways for her to maintain her bonds with Qrow and Yang without giving up the tribe. But Raven went for the all or nothing approach.